


What if

by pookiestheone



Series: Drabbles [13]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pookiestheone/pseuds/pookiestheone
Summary: And that’s how I’m going to fix S3.  Mind you it smacks of the ending to St Elsewhere and, in particular, to Bob Newhart but there ya go.  If the Duffers can rehash a Russian conspiracy I can make it all a nightmare





	What if

Billy woke with a jolt, soaked in sweat but shivering, completely disoriented. It took him a few seconds to recognise his surroundings. The cheap room above a store in downtown Hawkins. It was stifling because there was only an old fan he found in some alley that was so noisy he had to turn it off at night

He eased Steve’s arm off his stomach, trying not to wake him. It was just dawn and they had a couple of hours before they had to get to work. His first day at the pool and Steve’s, his “little sailor boy,” at Scoops. The money was going to be shitty, but they would get by. Steve had heard that you could make deals with some of the other kids working in the food court. Ice cream for pizza or sometimes Chinese and other things.

_Don’t’ worry, my Dad calls it inventory shrinkage_

He sat up shaking his head, trying to clear it of the cobwebs and the unease. Steve grunted and opened one eye, squinting out the window into the not-quite-dark sky.

“What the fuck? Come back to bed.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he answered distractedly.

Steve raised himself onto one elbow.

“What’s wrong?”

“I had the weirdest nightmare.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s how I’m going to fix S3. Mind you it smacks of the ending to St Elsewhere and, in particular, to Bob Newhart but there ya go. If the Duffers can rehash a Russian conspiracy I can make it all a nightmare


End file.
